The objective of this study is to develop, test, and evaluate a generalized system for research management which is intended to assist in the anticipation of needs for new knowledge and to provide "feedback" to goal determination and planning based on a continual monitoring and evaluation of ongoing work. This proposed system will integrate the definition of program goals and objectives, the determination of needed knowledge, the planning of a research program designed to supply the required knowledge, the solicitation and review of research projects within the plan framework, the monitoring and evaluation of research projects on the basis of both project specific and programmatic criteria, and the use of planning information to target dissemination and utilization activities. This research project will evaluate the system developed on the basis of both process and outcome criteria. The staff time and financial resources required will be analyzed, as will both staff and investigator reactions to the structured research management process. Investigations will be undertaken regarding the use of alternative planning mechanisms and on the effect which developing a research plan has on grant review decisions and on grants submitted by investigators. The project is intended to yield a model to meet needs of research management systems among Federal, State, and private agencies. Potential users and participants - at both agency and investigator levels - will serve as observer/advisors to facilitate optimum utilization of results. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Salasin, J., Katz, R., Davis, H., "Approach to Exploratory Research into the Development of a Generalized System for Research Management," Mitre Corporation Technical Report Number M74-93, The Mitre Corporation, McLean, Virginia, March 1975.